Charognards
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Recueil de 5 ficlets - Cinq points de vue différents sur leur ascension au rang de Mangemorts : Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Peter Pettigrew, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black. FINI
1. Montrer sa valeur

**Charognards**

**N/A : S'lut! Je sais, ça fait assez longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site, mais bon... Je m'y remets enfin! Ce reccueil de 5 drabbles va raconter 5 épisodes de la vie d'un Mangemort différent, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un novice, ou encore à Hogwarts. Pour une fois, j'aime bien me mettre du côté des méchants! C'est fun... oO C'est pour le concours de drabbles "Chutes et Gamelles" du Chicaneur. Je n'avais pas écrit de suite depuis pas mal de temps, donc voici enfin, ce que, j'espère, sera la suite et fin de ce concours!  
**

**Le titre, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, est une référence au mot "Mangemort" (les charognards sont les animaux qui mangent les cadavres). Voilà! Bonne lecture!**

**Je rappelle que laisser une review pour commenter ce drabble ne traumatisera en rien l'auteur. Elle - c'est-à-dire je - pourra survivre à cette marque d'intérêt! :p**

**Disclaimer: Je ne suis toujours pas JK Rowling (sans blague!) et donc, comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_Chute n°6 : Chez les Moldus_

Enveloppé de sa longue cape sombre, le jeune homme frappa trois coups secs à la haute porte de bois.

Le majordome vint lui ouvrir à peine cinq secondes plus tard.

« Monsieur vous attend dans le boudoir. »

Il entra dans la demeure sans se dévêtir. Si le vieil homme à la porte avait pu voir les yeux de son interlocuteur - remplis de dégoût et de hauteur - il se serait peut-être méfié. Mais son regard resta obstinément fixé sur ses pieds.

Le boudoir était une petite pièce ronde parquettée et aux murs tapissés de moquette verte. Hormis un petit secrétaire et trois fauteuils en chintz, seul un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tenait dans la salle. Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu.

« Ah ! Mr. Malfoy, je vous attendais. On m'a dit...

-Quoi qu'on vous ait dit, Mr. Le Ministre, c'est faux.

-Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas venu pour assurer ma sécurité ?

-Non.

-Alors... Que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis ici pour vous tuer. »

Son ton était dur et froid et les yeux du pauvre homme s'écarquillèrent de frayeur.

« Mais le Ministre de la Magie...

-Considérez que le Ministre de la Magie vous a menti. »

La voix du jeune homme était à présent calme et posée, contrastant avec la terreur du Moldu à qui il s'adressait.

« Et bien... Adieu, Mr. Le Ministre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vois envoie ses salutations. »

_Avada Kedavra !_

Le corps s'écroula avec un bruit sourd sur le sol.

En sortant de la demeure, le Mangemort fut intercepté par le majordome. Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la nuit et le sorcier disparut dans les ténèbres.

Lucius était content de lui. Il était rare, voir même exceptionnel, que le Maître donne des missions d'aussi grande importance à des novices. Il avait pu montrer sa valeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fier de lui.

Le jeune Malfoy cracha par terre avant de transplaner au coin d'une ruelle sombre. Le Monde Moldu se rendrait compte bien assez tôt de la mort de son Premier Ministre...

* * *


	2. Futur

**Charognards**

**Deuxième drabble...**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait oublié...**

* * *

_Chute n°13: Une blague stupide_

Ca allait bientôt commencer.

Bellatrix sourit rien qu'à cette idée, et continua de manger avec ferveur. Elle n'avait pas été aussi impatiente depuis bien longtemps.

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde, élèves ou professeurs, qui discutaient et riaient entre eux, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Pourtant, lorsqu'une jeune fille blonde fit son entrée par les portes, tout le monde se tut. Gênée, elle rougit et trébucha. Elle s'écroula sur le sol sous les rires de Slytherin, les regards las des Ravenclaw, ceux, surpris des Hufflepuff, et, comble de la joie de Bellatrix, ceux indignés et révoltés des Gryffindor ( il fallait préciser que la jeune fille faisait partie des Gryffons ). Si elle avait sut qu'elle était victime d'un sort de Confusion et d'un autre pour attirer les regards, son malaise se serait changé en une colère noire. Mais elle l'ignorait, et Bellatrix pouvait s'esclaffer à son aise.

La jeune fille se releva dans des étincelles vertes et rouges. Elle eut l'air apeurée. Puis, pour le clou du spectacle, une inscription en lettres brillantes vint la désigner. Sang de Bourbe. Elle n'en tint plus et éclata en sanglots. Le professeur McGonagall sortit d'on ne sait où pour amener la malheureuse dans son bureau, laissant une Grande Salle perplexe (hilare pour les Slytherin et en rage pour les Gryffindor).

Ce midi là, Bellatrix fut la première à quitter la table. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir d'éloges.

* * *

Les toilettes des files étaient extrêmement sales. Et Bellatrix devait contenir sa rage d'avoir été affectée à un travail si odieux qu'elle pouvait le comparer à celui d'un Elfe de Maison. Surtout quand elle savait qu'elle appartenait à une famille aussi riche et distinguée que la famille Black.

Mais en fin de compte, elle était fière. Jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir fait passer ce sale quart d'heure à cette Sang de Bourbe de Gryffindor. Avec ses grands airs, qu'avait elle crut faire ? Se comparer aux _Sangs-purs_ (1)?

Bien sûr, tout aurait pu mieux se passer si Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à remonter à l'origine des sorts. Mais au final, elle s'en moquait.

La porte grinça. Bellatrix ne sursauta même pas. Elle se contenta de se relever, épousseter sa robe et afficher un air hautain sur son visage.

« Si tu es venu pour me réprimander, Malfoy, sâche que Dumbledore et McGonagall s'en sont chargés pour toi ! »

Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agissait effectivement de Lucius. _Le_ Lucius Malfoy. Celui qui avait le droit de commander à tous les Slytherin. Et qui avait plus de pouvoir au sein d'Hogwarts que le directeur lui-même. Enfin, c'était le point de vue de Bellatrix.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Alors que lui voulait-il ?

-Je suppose que tu n'es quand même pas venu là pour soulager ta vessie ? finit-elle par lancer au bout d'un moment.

L'expression de Malfoy resta impassible, bien que le coin de ses lèvres se releva.

-Non. Suite à ton récent exploit, je me suis posé des questions. J'ai parlé de toi à mes supérieurs. »

Des supérieurs ? Malfoy avait des supérieurs ? A qui pouvait-il bien obéir comme un brave toutou ?

« Ils ont dit que ton acte était particulièrement stupide. »

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Une blague stupide. C'était également les mots que Dumbledore avait utilisés.

« Mais qu'il nécessitait un certain courage. Et qu'il dévoilait une partie de ta personnalité. »

Il la comparait à une Gryffindor ? Elle serra les dents.

« A présent, je suis venu pour te proposer un futur.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Un futur ? Je suis une Black, Malfoy. J'ai devant moi tous les futurs possibles et imaginables.

-Je te parle d'un futur où tu défendras tes idéaux. Un futur où il n'y aura plus ni Moldu, ni Sang de Bourbe.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

* * *

**(1) En français dans le texte :p**


	3. Rêves impardonnables

**Hello!**

**J'ai une inspiration assez capricieuse; je suis restée pas mal de temps sans rien pondre, mais maintenant les trois derniers sont prêts! :p Il seront, respectivement, sur: Peter pettigrew, Rodolphus Lestrange et Regulus Black. Bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer: La rentrée n'a rien changé; je ne suis toujours pas JKR ! Je reprécise, histoire de vous bourrer le crâne: ceci est pour le Concours de Gamelles du Chicaneur, lien dans mon profil. Hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil.  
**

* * *

_Chute n°8 : Soins aux créatures magiques_

Peter tremblait de tout son corps.

James lui avait demandé d'aller chercher des racines de chêne pour nourrir la fée lutine dont ils avaient la charge pendant une heure, mais au détour d'un sentier, il avait entraperçu Mulciber et Avery.

Ce n'était absolument pas parce que ces deux grosses brutes lui faisaient peur qu'il s'était caché derrière un arbre, mais pour les observer sans être vu. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

« Je pensais que le Maître nous accordait un peu plus de confiance.

-Il ne fait confiance à personne.

-Personne ? Pas même Malfoy ?

-Malfoy encore moins que les autres. Trop ambitieux. »

Peter sentit ses dents claquer.

« Mais je crois, continua Mulciber, que Malfoy est trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte.

-Cela risque-t-il de lui nuire ?

-Un geste de trop, et le Seigneur de Ténèbres a le pouvoir d'éliminer toute sa famille. Les Malfoy lui sont utiles, mais lorsqu'il est en colère, il est capable de massacrer n'importa qui.

-Quelqu'un pourra-t-il un jour se mettre sur sa route ?

Mulciber ricana.

-Non. Ceux qu'il n'a pas en son pouvoir par la peur sont sous Impérium. Les résistants seront écrasés, les Moldus éliminés. Il est tout-puissant. Dans les hautes sphères, certains disent qu'il est immortel. »

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, Peter s'échappa en courant. Mais à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il s'écroula par terre, les jambes trop faibles pour le porter.

« Oh ! Regarde qui voilà, dit d'un ton enjoué Mulciber. Pettigrew !

-Tu crois qu'il a entendu ? demanda Avery, anxieux. »

Son compagnon perdit son air moqueur mais un sourire narquois resta accroché au bord de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne pas le lui demander. Pettigrew, qu'as-tu entendu ? »

Peter serra les poings, essayant de dissimuler sa peur. Il restait un Maraudeur !

« Rien ! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirais pas ! »

Mulciber lança un regard amusé à Avery mais celui-ci était trop en colère pour lui répondre.

« Plan B, grogna-t-il. Pettigrew, crache le morceau si tu veux pas qu'on te dégomme ta face de rat ! »

Peter piqua un fard, et essaya de bredouiller une réponse correcte, en vain. Mulciber soupira et poussa Avery.

« Laisse-moi faire. Pettigrew, tu l'aimes, ta mère, nan ? Tout le monde aime sa mère ! »

Terrorisé, Peter acquiesça.

« Tu veux qu'elle vive vieille, hein ? Tu sais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le bras long. Alors maintenant tu vas nous dire gentiment ce que tu as vu et entendu, d'accord ? »

Peter hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, la gorge nouée.

« Je ... euh. Il... Vous parliez de Malfoy. Et... Et après du... De la toute-puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Mulciber sourit.

« Bien. Alors si tu répètes quoi que ce soit, tu sais ce qui arrivera à ta mère ?

-Ou... Oui.

-Ca a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Pettigrew ! »

Sans demander son reste, Peter se releva peu gracieusement avant de déguerpir le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Il fallait qu'il aille tout raconter à James et Sirius. Il était sûr qu'ils comprendraient ; tous savaient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à des brutes comme ça. James et Sirius le vengeraient.

Soudain, il se figea. Ce n'était pas q'une intimidation. Mulciber et Avery avaient des contacts chez les Mangemorts, s'ils n'en étaient pas eux même. Cela dépassait de loin la querelle d'adolescents. Et ses amis ne pouvaient rien contre ça. D'ailleurs, qui le pouvait ? Peter se rappela les paroles des deux Slytherin. _La résistance sera écrasée. Il est tout-puissant._

Peter savait quelle voie allaient prendre ses amis à la sortie de Hogwarts. Mais ils étaient tous prêts à mourir pour leur cause. Pas lui ! Peter voulait vivre. Il voulait se marier avec Amy, sa petite copine, avoir des enfants, devenir vieux. Quelle vie lui offrait la résistance ? Pas celle qu'il attendait. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui reprocher la voie de la facilité, du bonheur ?

Ses rêves étaient-ils si impardonnables que ça ?

* * *


	4. Dépendance

**Avant dernier. J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Je sais qu'elle n'est censée aimé que Voldemort, mais j'aime à croire qu'elle a vraiment une relation avec son mari. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont mignons, mais bon... **

**Oh, en fait: Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographes, prévenez-moi, que je les corrige.  
**

**Disclaimer: Je promets que Bellatrix et Rodolphus reviendront à leur auteur JKR quand j'en aurai fini avec eux!Dans le cadre du Concours de Gamelles du forum le Chicaneur.  
**

* * *

_Chute n°5: Dépendance_

Sa présence lui faisait l'effet d'une énorme dose d'alcool.

Et quand il la quittait, il avait la gueule de bois. Sans elle, il était en manque. Elle était son Whisky Pur-Feu. Et il en voulait toujours plus.

Il était tombé amoureux. Il le savait, tout comme il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Pas d'une fille comme ça. Elle n'aimait que les idées, les projets, les causes. Les chefs.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu résister.

Il était au courant de la voie sur laquelle il s'engageait à ses côtés. Il avait entendu parler de la montée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de sa puissance, de ses idéaux, de sa dictature.

Mais pour Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus ferait n'importe quoi.

* * *


	5. Se damner

**Voila, suite et fin de mes cinq petits drabbles ! Merci à Philomoon pour son commentaire, et à tous ceux qui ont lu sans commenter. Oh! J'oubliais de préciser: si vous ne commentez pas parce que c'est nul, dites-le moi quand même! Faut que je sache quelles sont mes erreurs pour progresser. **

**Note: Je voulais finir sur une petite note d'espoir. Oui, il sont tous les cinq devenus Mangemorts, mais pas forcément méchants! He oui, Regulus powa! :p ( bon, y a aussi Snape, bien sûr... Mais c'est une autre histoire! )**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Rowling... Je l'ai déjà dit, nan? Bref, j'ai _enfin_ fini le Concours de Gamelles du Chicaneur. Ah! Mon deuxième gros projet achevé! ( après ma fic Loony Loopy Lupin ) ! Je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur les choses sérieuses... **

* * *

_Chute n°2: Fichu Peeves!_

La minuscule première année pleurait.

Regulus trembla.

Les immenses Slytherin – Lestrange ? Carrow ?- la tenaient par les bras et s'amusaient à la lancer par terre la relever, la laisser tomber...

La petite pleurait en silence. Seulement lorsque ses genoux amochés et ensanglantés s'écrasaient sur le sol, ses tortionnaires lui arrachaient un cri perçant.

Regulus avait peur , envie de vomir, et par-dessus tout rêvait de ne pas être juste un troisième année, plutôt un colosse de septième année, capable de les arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait que regarder cet enfant souffrir, uniquement parce ses parents n'étaient pas nés sorciers.

De la bile lui monta dans la gorge.

« Rabastan ! Quelqu'un rapplique ! » siffla l'un des deux serpents.

L'autre – Rabastan – soupira. La jeune fille s'enfuit en courant, juste avant que Peeves apparaisse au tournant.

Les brutes se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Regulus crut entendre un « Fichu Peeves !» avant que sa tête se mette à tourner.

Il s'adossa au mur.

Il était lui-même un Slytherin, et il en était assez fier. Ce dont il était moins fier, c'était de ce Mage Noir qui montait en puissance, et de la voie que prenait sa Maison. Des fois, même, il enviait un peu Sirius, qui avait su se détacher de cette partie de sa génétique. Lui ne pouvait que vomir en regardant ses camarades sévir.

Il songea que seul moyen de les stopper était de faire partie de leur groupe, de les diriger. De les empêcher de faire du mal. D'aider les gens en secret. De se faire passer pour un méchant. Car il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait de battre ouvertement.

Regulus serra les dents. Il sauverait des gens, il s'en faisait la promesse, même s'il devrait de damner pour cela !

* * *


End file.
